Twinkles of Twilight
by ShippperTrashhh808
Summary: Simple oneshots!
1. Chapter 1

The cool sand was almost comforting against my highly temperatured skin. It wasn't a bad night. The sky was clear of clouds, making the scene of a billion stars exploding across the vast darkness even more beautiful. Staring out over the almost stagnant water, I couldn't help my mind's gears from twisting and turning uncomfortably.

'Leelee...I'll always care for you..'

'Then why are you leaving me?! Where did you disappear to for all that time Sam?! I deserve a fucking explanation!'

A loud, rumbling growl ripped through my chest as I clenched the sand between my fists. It wasn't fair. None of this was. I didn't ask for this life.

'I can't...we can't...I'm sorry but I just don't love you anymore..'

'4 years...your'e willing to throw away 4 years for what?! Why won't you tell me?!'

Tears stung my eyes as vicious vibrations racked through my very being.

'Leah! Oh I was so worried when I heard all that yelling! Are you okay?'

'Yeah Em, I'm fine...uh...Sam, this is my cousin Emily.'

I wish I never introduced them. I wish Emily had never come over that day. I wish I never saw that look in Sam's eyes. The complete look of admiration and passion...the way he looked at HER.

'Emily...that's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman..'

Flinching, I jolted up and let out another angry snarl, exploding into the freak that I was. I tore down the beach, like a bat out of hell. Bolting into the forest, I bobbed and weaved effortlessly throughout the trees, deeply rooted with time. Jumping over fallen logs, my cruel thoughts kept rolling on.

'What the hell Sam?! That's my cousin! I'm your girlfriend!'

'Leah I just told you...we can't be together anymore...'

Whimpering, I quickened my pace, my movements getting sloppy as I was barely able to dodge the trees anymore. I kept my pace, and before I knew it there was a sudden break in the foliage. Yelping loudly, I dropped off the small ledge and plummeted into the seemingly black water.

'I don't love you...I'm sorry Leah..'

He left me. He left me for my cousin. At first I didn't understand it. I constantly thought 'What did she have that I didn't?' After months of being barred up in my room, only coming out really to eat and use the bathroom, I finally came downstairs to spend a night with my family. My stupid little brother just had to go and make a quick jab about me being 'out of hiding' finally and I just lost it. I attacked him, throwing punches and kicks, then before I knew it I was sinking my elongated canines into his furry shoulder. We had phased into giant wolves, and now all of a sudden, the legends came off the papers, to life.

Sitting up in the water, I crawled over to the riverbank and laid there, not even fully removing myself from its nearly frozen clutches. Whimpering louder, I shoved my face into my paws as I continued to remember everything.

'And now you two know everything...'

'THIS IS AWESOME!'

'Shut up Seth! This is not awesome! Sam! Get the fuck out of my head!'

Suddenly, images of Emily and himself flashed into my mind, along with the word imprinting. I've heard it before, so when all those memories flashed, I lost it.

'Leah! STOP!"

I sank my teeth deep into Sam's throat and cried, refusing to let go. Paul had rushed up and yanked me off by my hind leg, throwing me down and standing over me with a cautious yet uncertain expression. His shoulders were tense, like he was waiting for me to attack again and by god I nearly did. I glanced over to Seth, seeing that he was watching with a near terrified expression on his face. Looking back to Sam, I saw the pity and pain well up in the eyes I've come to love so much.

'LeeLee...I'm sorry...'

'...Just leave me alone...'

Shaking my head, I stood finally after what seemed like an eternity. Looking up at the sky, the sun had slowly started to rise above the horizon again. This was my third month as the only she-wolf, I was no wear near being able to control my phasing and I hated it. I hated La Push and it's never ending barrage of rainy weather. I hated how I was now a fucking walking freak that if triggered, would emerge as a giant dog that could kill her loved ones with an easy shake. I hated how my beloved father was dead and long gone. I hated how I have to have everyone in my fucking head all the fucking time. I hated being the only female, and being so I was the bitter harpy that couldn't let shit go. But, most of all?

'Leah...I'll always love you..'

I hated how I'd always be in love with him. My alpha. The man who broke my heart after 4 years of dating,7 months of being engaged and 1 year away from getting married. The man that turned into a giant wolf, imprinted on my sister-like-cousin, and turned me away forever.

Sam Uley was my everything.

"And I'm his nothing.."

And that, was reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Running head: [SHORTENED TITLE UP TO 50 CHARACTERS]

1

"So...uh..."

"Just shut up and move."

Leah grumbled, shoving passed the awkward male standing in the middle of the kitchen.  
Embry stared at her retreating form, a deep sigh exiting through his nose. Ohhhh yeah, this is going to be a long night.  
Sam had the oh so great idea to give the two love birds some time alone, seeing on how they both imprinted on each other about a week ago. Leah had been hell bent on avoiding Black's lackie at all costs, only ever coming around for a mandatory pack meeting or to tell her little brother that their mother was looking for him.  
Truth be told, Embry had always had a crush on the feisty female, ever since grade school. She was the hotter older woman that everyone wanted, but only one man had. He had always envied Sam, and when he found out what he did to Leah, he came to resent the alpha slightly.

"You gunna stand there all day or are you gunna to sit down?" She hissed, causing him to jump with a start.

"C-comming!" He nearly cursed at how pathetic he sounded. Squaring his shoulders, he took a deep breath and closed the distance between them. She was seated on the right side of the couch, so he took his place to her left. The air was thick and uncomfortable for the both of them, Leah was just not as fidgety as he was.

"Movie. You pick." She all but demanded, her tone leaving absolutely no room for arguments. He quickly cleared his throat and nodded, walking over to the DVD rack and scanning for a movie.

"The Titanic?"

"Gay."

"Love Actually?"

"Hell No."

"When Harry met Sally?"

"Dude."

"The Notebook?" He let out a hearty laugh when he felt a plush cushion connect with the back of his head.

"Alright alright I'm sorry." Scanning the shelves, he finally decided on a movie and popped it in to the DVD player.

"What did you pick?" She asked softly after a few minutes, not daring to glance in his direction. He shrugged, leaning back as the opening credits started.

"Insidious."

Leah tensed, grabbing the pillow she chucked at Embry earlier and clutching it to her chest.

"Oh.."

"Huh? Leah what's wrong?" He frowned worriedly. Was she okay? She didn't look sick, wait. Was it even possible for them to get sick?

"Nothing." She snapped, settling back and slightly cringing at the loud opening theme song that blared through the tv.

"Leah? Are you-"

"Embry shut the hell up it's starting."

All conversation ended with that.

As the movie went on, Embry kept his eyes trained to the tv, but his focus was on Leah. She was acting so weird. Every sound, every scene, she was tense, as if she was expecting the monsters and the demons to jump out of the flat screen and attempt to eat her. Which was ridiculous. As if he'd ever let that happen!He gulped, finally working up enough nerve to look at her. She was sitting all curled up, her long, slender legs tucked up nicely under her toned butt. His eyes traveled up her body, taking in every detail, every single fleck of perfection. Her skin tone was darker than his, but looked so much smoother and softer. Her neck was a bit long, but her oval shaped face and her short black locks that framed them, fit her perfectly.

Leah Clearwater was surely the most beautiful woman on the planet Earth, and all the other planets combined.  
Suddenly, a red demon popped up behind the father's shoulder on screen, and with that, Leah let out a girly shriek, launching herself into Embry's chest. He stared down at her in shock for a moment, but his wolf inside purred in content that she was so close. So immediately, he gathered her into his arms, enclosing her within his iron like grasp.

Leah's face heated up, a dark crimson contrasting with her tan skin.  
No one moved. No one said a single word.

Embry tentatively moved his hand to her back, rubbing small soothing circles in hopes to calm her. Leah was tense, yet seemed to react slightly to his touch. She leaned closer ever so slightly, as if she were embarrassed to show she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"It's okay to want to be close Leah...were all alone here..." he whispered, and if Leah wasn't a wolf she probably wouldn't have heard him. Instead of snapping his head off or arguing, she simply cuddled into his embrace and huffed, looking at the screen.

"Hey, you didn't want a romance movie."

"I didn't want one that would make me shit myself either."

"Please don't say that when your'e sitting on my lap.."

They both snickered a bit, and settled into a comfortable silence again. Embry kept his arms around her, stroking the small of her back as she buried her face into his collar bone.  
After a moment, Leah's shaky voice was heard over the screaming of the movie.

"I'm scared.."

"Leah, hun, it's just a movie relax." He chuckled, but when she didn't respond, he worriedly looked down.  
Concerned brown met teary brown.

"Leah...are you...crying?" His large hands gently cradled her cheeks, thumbs wiping away any moisture that gathered down her beautiful face.

"Not the movie Embry..I'm scared to love you. I'm scared to trust. I know we double imprinted so that definitely rules out cheating, but what if I'm not..." she sniffled out, choking up suddenly. He rested his forehead on hers, gently caressing her sides and hips.

"What if your'e not what babygirl?"  
Leah fidgeted, squirming and looking anywhere but him. How could she look him in the eyes after what she was about to say. She was probably going to ruin her chances with him before anything ever started it.

"Leah Clearwater. Answer me." He stated, voice firm and thick with demand.  
Slightly startled by his tone, she slowly looked up at him and sighed.

"What if...I can't love you correctly?"  
Embry held her gaze for a long while, before smiling widely. He smiled so wide that she was scared his mouth would fall off. Leah tilted her head, a small frown etched onto her face.

"Why...are you smiling?"

He chuckled, leaning down and peppering her face with his loving kisses. She blushed darkly, letting a small smile creep onto her face.

"I'm smiling because there is no way in the world that that could happen. You, Leah Anne Clearwater, are the most nurturing and loving soul I have ever met. You care about everyone, its just hard for you to show it because so many people are assholes. You love hard, and if you'll have me...I'd like to love you back even harder...if...that's what you would like.." he whispered honestly, lowering his face dangerously close to hers. She kept his gaze until his eyes shut, hers soon following.

They pressed their lips together; a web of thoughts, fears, concerns, anger, and love finally untangling all in one moment. THEIR moment. Embry pulled her closer, resting his hands on her hips as hers found his way onto his chiseled chest. Moments later, they pulled away for air, bumping their noses against each others affectionately.

"Oh...the movie is over." Embry stood after setting her gently aside, going to pick another one.

"So...The Notebook?" He barked another laugh when he felt another cushion smack with extreme force into the middle of his back.  
God he loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing, I looked at the clock for what has got to be the millionth time. I absolutely hated Trigonometry, seeing on how I was the only junior in a senior class. Yeah I know, I'm the mega geeky girl that sits quietly in the front row, never speaking unless spoken too, never making much of a sound or doing anything that would bring myself attention.

Kim Conweller. That was me. The invisible one.

Nothing really happens here in La Push, Washington. The rez was a quiet place, everybody knew everybody and there was pretty much nothing to do. My parents had met on this rez. My mother is full Quileute, her long black locks framing her heart shaped face. She stood around 5'3'', her brown eyes and soft smile making her the most approachable woman there was. My father was half Quileute and half Mexican. He stood at 5'11'', his hard brown eyes and stoney features made most avoid him altogether.

My parents were well known, however when most people figured out I was their daughter, they were in a state of shock.

'Wait, You're Erica and Alex's daughter?'

'Whoa...I didn't even think they had children.'

'You're so quiet... nothing like your mother.'

'You're so shy and submissive, nothing like your father.'

The door suddenly swung open, causing me to jolt from my thoughts.

"Ahhh Mr. Cameron! How nice of you to join us! You're only two weeks and an hour and a half late!"

Our teacher smiled sweetly, opening her palm expectantly.

My heart skipped a beat as murmurs erupted all around the room. He was back! After two weeks, three days, one hour and a few minutes but I mean, who was counting anyway? Swallowing the lump that had formed into my throat, I glanced up and felt my eyes widen into saucers.

Jared Cameron stood, much taller than he was two weeks ago, much more muscular than he was two weeks ago, and much more angry than he was two weeks ago. A scowl was plastered on his handsome face as he handed the teacher a tardy slip, and made his way to his seat, which fortunately for me, was right next to mine.

All the girls were swooning, all the guys grumbling in distaste.

"Hey man...where the hell have you been?" Micah Omura, one of Jared's long time friends hissed, shoving his shoulder slightly. Jared growled, ripping his arm away and tossing the much smaller male a very large and vicious glare.

"None of your business. Leave me alone."

Micah opened his mouth to retaliate, however taking in Jared's new appearance, seemed to reconsider and shrink back in his seat quietly.

What was with him now? It's like he was a whole different person. This wasn't the same kind and caring Jared I knew. I should know, I've had a crush on him since I was in second grade.

Jared continued to stare straight ahead, his lips set in a straight line, his eyes slightly narrowed. His broad shoulders were tense and he kept tapping his fingers against his desk impatiently, as if he couldn't wait to get out of this class and go somewhere else.

Suddenly, his head snapped to the right, capturing my gaze instantly. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short. With his eyes wide, jaw dropped, he continued to stare at me for a good five minutes.

Feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, I quickly dropped his gaze and turned my attention to finishing the homework sheet that was given to us earlier in that period. I kept re-reading the same problem, blushing even more when he didn't remove his gaze from me. Why was he staring? Did I insult him somehow?

"Hey...uh...would you like to sit with me at lunch?" Squeaking, I blinked a few times in shock, before slowly looking up at him. He smiled a bright smile, staring down at me with such soft eyes.

"A-a-are you...talking...t-to me?"

"Of course I am, beautiful." Beautiful? Im pretty sure my cheeks can't get anymore red.

"Are you okay? Your face is so red...are you sick?" He frowned, quickly reaching out and resting his large hand on my forehead. He looked scared, almost all the way out of his seat and reaching for me with both hands.

"I-im okay...I'm sorry..."

The bell rung loudly, causing students to dart out of the classroom. They all piled out until we were the only ones left. I bent down to grab my stuff, only to find Jared had scooped up all my books and my book bag. He grinned sheepishly, grabbing my hand and walking down the hall like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
I kept my eyes on the ground, noticing how everybody was openly gaping at us. Girls were glaring and whispering harshly and guys were wondering why Jared didn't pick another girl to be with.

"Ignore all the stares. I know I do." He whispered, as we walked straight into the cafe. We went over to the lunch line and quickly grabbed our food before more people could line up.

"Oh theres Paul." He mumbled more to himself than me, as we made our way over to the well be known hot head of La Push. Paul glanced up as we sat, his face showing clear confusion to why I was sitting with them. Truth be told? I was in the same boat as he was.

"Paul, this is Kim. Kim, my best friend Paul."  
I smiled shyly and quickly ducked my gaze, unable to break out of my shy shell and actual start a conversation.

"Hey...so...why is she sitting with us?" Paul bit out another chunk of his sandwich, looking at Jared questionably.

"Cuz I want her to. Oh! Im sorry Kim i didn't give you much of a choice...I hope your friends don't mind.."

I gulped and looked at my suddenly fascinating hands.

"I-i uh...don't really...have friends.." Silence enveloped us, as I snuck a peak to Jared. His jaw was set, as he and Paul seemed to be having a silent conversation. Why did Jared look so mad? He seemed to be almost shaking.

"Welp! You ain't gotta worry cuz you're friends with us kid." Paul grinned at me, leaning back and looking straight at me.

"Yeah, you're more than welcomed to hang around with us Kim." Jared smiled softly, taking my hand in his again.

My heart was erratic, beating so hard I thought it would burst at any moment. They actually wanted me around? Two of the most popular guys in school wanted me? An invisible nobody?

"So Kim! Tell us about yourself."

Jared asked, turning his full attention to me. I blushed at the proximity and looked down again, playing with my hair shyly. I began quietly telling them about my loving parents, my hobbies, what I loved to do in my free time. Every question was asked by Jared, like he was so fascinated to learn everything he could about me. Paul had got up and left somewhere in the middle of it, saying on how us "love birds" should do their bonding alone.

Time passed, and I didn't even notice that I shifted closer to him. We were facing each other, smiling and laughing like fools, not caring who saw us.  
The bell rung again, and I frowned, knowing I didn't have any classes with him at all for the rest of the night. Jared frowned, then suddenly smiled brightly.

"Kim, let's skip, get something to eat at Sue's diner."

Now normally I was a good girl, perfect attendance and perfect record. But I didn't care at this moment. I had a chance to spend more time with my crush and by god I was taking it.

"O-okay..."  
He smiled and took my hand, walking out to the parking lot. Opening the door for me like a gentlemen, I thanked him and got into his car. Jared got in and instantly took my hand, driving out of the parking lot and down the road to Sue's diner.  
I had a lot of questions for him. Why now? Why did he suddenly notice me? Or talk to me? I looked up at him as we pulled into the driveway.

"What's wrong?"

"Why...why now? Why do you suddenly want to talk to me? Or get to know me?"

He bit his lip for a while, turning off the engine and leaning back in his seat. Silence over took us as he stared straight and I stared at him.

"Kim...Have you... heard of the legends?"

(A/N: There will be a continuation later on )


End file.
